We are Never Ever Getting Back Together!
by IsmiHana
Summary: Kurasa kami takkan pernah kembali bersama. Karena ia meninggalkanku, dan aku mengabaikannya. AkaKi (in memory). Possibly OOC n bahasa gaje.


"Ryouta."

Aku menutup telingaku kuat-kuat, berusaha mengabaikan suara itu. Membuang jauh-jauh semua memori semu itu.

"Ryouta."

Menggigit bibir, menahan air mata, menghela napas panjang. Betapa banyak waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk melupakannya. Dan sungguh mengesalkan, ia datang di saat aku berhasil melupakannya.

"Ryouta!"

_Argh! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Akashicchi!_

Suara itu benar-benar membuatku ingin menoleh padanya. Tapi tidak! Aku tidak bisa!

Tepatnya: aku tidak boleh!

Bicara padanya akan memutar memori manis yang telah lalu… dan kejamnya patah hati.

"Ryouta!" kini ia menggoyangkan lenganku, membuatku menoleh ke arah lain.

_Aku harus mengabaikanmu, Akashicchi. Aku minta maaf._

_Tapi aku tidak ingin dipermainkan lagi!_

* * *

**~We are Never Ever Getting Back Together~**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**-Terinspirasi "We are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift-**

**Pairing: AkashixKise (in memory)**

**Warning! Possibly OOC**

* * *

We are never ever ever

getting back together!

…

"_Ryouta." sebuah suara hangat menyapaku. Aku mengangkat kepala dengan mata setengah tertutup, "Ngh? Seijuurocchi?"_

"_Lagi-lagi kau mendengar lagu ini. Memangnya kau patah hati?" ia bertanya._

_Aku menggeleng, tertawa sambil melepas headsetku, "Nggak, nggak kok-ssu. Aku cuma suka nadanya-ssu yo…" balasku sambil memasukkan perangkat itu ke dalam tas, "Memangnya aku kelihatan patah hati, ya? Aku kan sudah punya Seijuurocchi-ssu~!"_

_Aku tahu, ia menahan senyum tipis di mulutnya, "Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang."_

_Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan kami bergandengan selama pulang._

_Selalu begitu tiap sore. Dan aku selalu merasa senang. Kadang-kadang saking senangnya, aku meremas tangannya yang mulus hingga ia mendelik ke arahku._

_Selalu begitu. Dulu, kuharap semua hal itu berlangsung selamanya…_

* * *

"_Fuuaaah!" mataku bersinar-sinar melihat bentoku, "Seijuurocchi hebat-ssu! Sosis ini kelihatan enak-ssu yo!"_

_Akashi tidak merespon. Ia hanya menyumpit sepotong sosis dan melahapnya dengan cuek, membuatku cemberut._

"_Mouuu… aku mau disuapin Seijuurocchi-ssu…" rengekku._

"_Kau kan bukan bayi, Ryouta."_

"_Tapiii… sekaliiii ini saja-ssu yoooo!"_

"_Tidak mau."_

"_Kumohon, Seijuurocchiiii~~" aku memasang tampang memelas terbaikku. Ia menghela napas dan mengangkat sumpitnya, "Sekali ini."_

"_Hora-ssuuu! Terima kasih, Seijuurocchi!"_

"_Say 'aaah…'."_

"_Aaah…"_

* * *

Semua itu… hanya memori. Memori yang tersimpan dalam ingatan, dan sewaktu-waktu bisa hilang, lenyap dimakan waktu.

Akashi pergi dengan orang lain sejak lulus dari Teikou. Dan harus kuakui, orang yang menjadi koibito-nya sekarang lebih hebat diriku. Satu dari Uncrowned Kings, Mibuchi Reo.

_Hei, Akashicchi. Ia lebih hebat dariku-ssu yo._

Aku sadar, kemampuanku tidak sehebat Akashi. Sedikit pun tidak. Tapi, tegakah ia menyakiti hatiku? Membuat semua kenangan lama kami hanyalah memori yang akan hilang oleh waktu?

"_Ryouta_!"

* * *

"_Etto, Akashicchi…" aku menggaruk leher, agak kebingungan merangkai kata. Di hadapanku, Akashi berdiri dengan muka tak sabar._

"_Ada apa, Ryouta? Kalau kau mau berlama-lama tak akan kudengar." ancamnya. Aku langsung menenggak ludah, lantas mengucapkan hal yang selama ini mengganggu batinku, "Aku… aku suka Akashicchi-ssu!"_

_Ia tampak (agak) terkejut. Lalu mengerutkan kening, "Itu saja?" lantas meninggalkanku. Sementara aku kebingungan, hampir menangis karena kupikir usahaku sia-sia. Aku terduduk di tanah, menahan air mata, tersenyum seperti orang gila. Aku tahu ia tak akan mungkin menerimaku…_

_**SREK.**__ "Ryouta. Ayo pulang."_

_Eh? Aku menengadah, mendapati uluran tangan Akashi teracung ke hadapanku._

"_Akashicchi…"_

"_Atau kau mau tinggal di sini terus, hn?" sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Aku segera menggeleng, menghapus air mataku dan tertawa, "Tidak-ssu! Ayo, pulang-ssu yo!"_

"… _aku juga menyukaimu, Ryouta."_

"_Seijuurocchi…!"_

* * *

Eh? Ia sudah pergi?

Kupikir Akashi masih ada di sini, mencoba menusukku dengan gunting karena mengabaikannya. Tapi ternyata tidak, ya. Aku naif.

… kurasa kami tak akan pernah kembali bersama.

Karena ia meninggalkanku, dan aku mengabaikannya.

**TES.**

Yah, biarlah. Aku tak peduli.

Waktunya untuk menatap masa depan, dan mengatur kembali kehidupanku.

'_Cause we are never ever ever getting back together!_

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**Fuuuaaaahh! Tapi kan AkaKi dan MibuAka itu pairing favoritkuuuu! :'( #sapasuruh**

**Err, makasih udah baca ya! Aku menerima komentar apa saja di sini… dan maaf kalo rada OOC atau Akashi-nya terkesan playboy. Padahal yang playboy tuh kan Moriyama yach #nyambungkemana**

**Sekali lagi—thanks for reading! I love you all, babes(?)! *peluk cium readers #duh***

**Sayonaraaa!**


End file.
